


tomorrow (and every lifetime after)

by broduce



Category: VICTON (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ...im sorry, M/M, oh also pls stan victon, the seongwoo/sejun fic no one asked for, they were so cute in the mv tho, visuals of the century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: Seongwoo and Sejun have run-ins in different places, different time periods, different lifetimes.Seongwoo remembers; Sejun doesn't.





	tomorrow (and every lifetime after)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know what to say. I don't know where this came from. But I had to write it. I'm sorry.

**1927**

Seongwoo enters the rustic teahouse with a heavy box and an even heavier heart.

He walks up the creaky wooden stairs slowly — stiffly.

Their usual room is empty, as are the rooms next to it.

Seongwoo suddenly feels so very alone.

For a moment, he contemplates throwing the box at the wall. Instead, he enters the familiar room and takes a seat, making it a point not to glance at her usual seat. He sets the box gingerly down next to him, careful not to rattle the contents.

The door slides open, and Seongwoo looks up on instinct. The waiter enters silently, his head bowed down, hands busy with a platter of tea. He sets it down in front of Seongwoo, lithe fingers moving expertly.

Seongwoo has been a regular at the teahouse long enough to know the waiter's name — Im Sejun. Even after years, however, Sejun was a mystery to Seongwoo. He never spoke, always simply greeting them with a bow and a polite smile.

_You are a quiet one, are you not?_   She had observed pointedly one time, her eyes fixed on Sejun. Seongwoo had been mortified at her outspokenness. Sejun, however, only nodded, before bowing and taking his exit.

Now, the black haired waiter was getting up, his task finished. He bows, his head tucked down, as he turns to leave.

"Sejun-ssi?" Seongwoo's voice is small, but unwavering. He's not sure what made him speak out in the first place, but the name feels right on his tongue.

Sejun turns, his eyes more understanding than surprised.

"Will you sit with me?" Seongwoo asks, his eyes searching as he looks up at Sejun.

Sejun seems to contemplate the request, his eyes boring into Seongwoo's. Sejun doesn't look away as he wordlessly takes a seat across from Seongwoo.

"Thank you," Seongwoo whispers.

Sejun reaches out, hands on auto pilot as he pours Seongwoo a cup of tea. The scent of chamomile wafts into Seongwoo's nose and he realizes with a start that Sejun had prepared _his_ favorite drink — not the usual jasmine that _she_ liked so much.

"They're beautiful."

Seongwoo's head snaps up at the sound of Sejun's voice. It's soft and melodic, exactly what Seongwoo would have thought the quiet tea maker's voice would have sounded like. He's so taken aback that it takes him a few seconds to realize that Sejun is talking about the flowers he had set on top of the box next to him.

Seongwoo laughs bitterly. "I wasn't able to give them to her."

Sejun is quiet again, his eyes boring into Seongwoo's. "But you're okay with that?"

Seongwoo thinks about the question, his eyes sliding from Sejun's unwavering gaze to the violet flowers. He's silent for a few minutes, fully absorbing the weight of the question. Was he okay with it? Was he okay? "Yes. I guess I am."

Sejun smiles, and this time, it's not the small polite smile that Seongwoo is used to receiving. It's a radiant smile that shows crinkled eyes, a flash of white teeth, and, to Seongwoo's fascination, conspicuous dimples on both sides of his cheeks.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Seongwoo finds himself blurting out.

Sejun raises an eyebrow, his eyes shifting to look at the still steaming tea in front of them. "What about today?"

Seongwoo reaches for the cup and passes it to Sejun, who accepts it. He pours himself another cup, movements not as graceful as Sejun's, but also not half too bad. As soon as the hot tea is in his hands, he looks up at Sejun again, who is regarding Seongwoo with an amused glint in his eye.

"Tomorrow?" Seongwoo repeats with a little smile.

Sejun laughs, and Seongwoo thinks it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. It reminds him of blue skies and white clouds, of birds chirping in the chilly morning air, of cozy nights in next to the fire — it reminds him of happier times.

"You've never come two days in a row," Sejun remarks as he takes a sip of the tea. He sits back in contentment, and Seongwoo wants to think that this chamomile tea is his favorite too.

"I've never come without her," Seongwoo corrects, and if Sejun catches the slight stumble in Seongwoo's words, he doesn't mention it.

Sejun nods. "Sure, then."

"Will you...will you sit with me again?" This time, the nervous falter in the words is more evident, but both of them ignore it.

Sejun lets out a smirk just as a bell chimes downstairs, signaling the arrival of a new customer. "Guess you'll find out tomorrow."

Seongwoo watches as Sejun gives him one last smile, the one where his dimples peek out, before disappearing beind the wooden door.

It's not until Seongwoo hears the steps fade out that he realizes, for the first time, Sejun didn't give him a polite bow of goodbye. The thought is strangely satisfying.

Tomorrow.

Seongwoo smiles, forgetting about the wilting flowers next to him.

 

* * *

 

**1967**

In the next lifetime, they're both university students.

Seongwoo enters the cafe, the chime on the door signaling his arrival. Not that anyone notices his presence, however. Seongwoo takes a look inside the crowded shop, full of boisterous students, and feels more alone than he's ever felt.

His usual spot is taken by a couple busily making out, the girl nearly on top of the boy's lap. Seongwoo watches as the DJ approaches them and shoos them out, a disapproving frown on his face.

Sejun turns to Seongwoo, dimples on full display. He gestures to the table silently, kind eyes twinkling.

Seongwoo smiles slightly before approaching him. "Thank you S—"

He stops himself just in time. In this lifetime, they're not friends, not even acquaintances. Instead of coal black hair, Sejun now sports a chocolate brown style that, in Seongwoo's opinion, makes him look like a fairy. He's more outspoken now, even though he has never said anything to Seongwoo. Seongwoo had felt a shiver course through him the first time he heard Sejun speak — it was the same soft, melodious voice as in the previous lifetime. And those dimples — they were the same too.

Seongwoo takes his seat and watches as Sejun bows to him. Seems like that habit hasn't died in this lifetime either. The thought makes his heart ache, but somehow makes him smile as well.

Seongwoo takes out a piece of paper, scribbles a quick song recommendation on it, and scrapes his seat back to get up and go hand it to Sejun. That was the extent of their interactions now.

Sejun looks up, sees Seongwoo approaching, and smiles. He's on the phone, and Seongwoo can't help but let his eyes fall on those pink lips, moving animatedly up and down as he speaks.

He hands Sejun the note without a word. Sejun takes it, looking up and giving Seongwoo a nod of acknowledgement, along with an accompanying smile.

Seongwoo thinks, _at least he's smiling more_.

He heads to the corner, where he knows no one ever goes. The song he chose is a sad one, and he can hear the groans from people around him as Sejun plays it. Seongwoo ignores them, instead starting to sway gently to the beat.

He closes his eyes, shutting out the world around him. In this lifetime, he found a liking for dance. Nothing serious, but he found that he could relax to the music, enjoying the way his body seemed to move on its own.

When he opens his eyes again, the first thing he sees is Sejun leaning against the wall, watching him. Seongwoo quickly turns red, but returns the gaze.

"It's beautiful," is the first thing Sejun says, and Seongwoo's heart stops a little at how familiar that phrase sounds — so similar to the first words Sejun had uttered a lifetime ago.

"The song," Sejun specifies, blushing a little. Seongwoo thinks it's absolutely endearing.

"It is good," Seongwoo agrees with a smile.

The two settle into a comfortable silence, with the pretty ballad song in the background and the buzzing chatter around them, but Seongwoo can only focus on the rhythm of his heart slamming into his ribcage.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Seongwoo asks, and he's not sure where he gets the courage.

Maybe it's the way Sejun regards him with those bright eyes, as if he knows. Maybe it's the way Sejun smiles, lips stretched out and dimples peeking.

Or maybe Seongwoo just really wants to dance with Sejun.

Whatever it is, when the words leave his mouth, Seongwoo doesn't regret them. Instead, he waits with baited breath for Sejun's response, the blood thunderous in his ears.

Sejun doesn't answer, but he steps forward and Seongwoo watches as his smile grows wider.

"I'm Sejun," he says as he steps close, so close to Seongwoo.

Seongwoo almost says _I know_ , but he bites the words down. "Seongwoo."

There's a flash of...something in Sejun's eyes, and Seongwoo has trouble swallowing. But it's gone as soon as it was there, and Seongwoo is left with something in his mouth that tastes remarkably similar to disappointment.

"We've just introduced each other and we're dancing together already?" Sejun asks with an arch of his eyebrow, amusement lighting his eyes.

In this lifetime, Sejun is more playful. It's a far cry from the reserved and calm demeanor that Seongwoo had gotten used to ( _that was a lifetime ago_ , he reminds himself), but he finds that he doesn't mind it.

Seongwoo laughs. "I move fast?"

Sejun seems contented with this answer, because he smiles wider. They're swaying to the beat of the song, allowing the pretty melody to wash over them.

There's a loud ringing sound that snaps both of them out of whatever trance they were in, and their eyes meet.

Seongwoo thinks there's regret in Sejun's eyes, but he tries not to dwell on it.

"I have to—" Sejun doesn't finish, but he also doesn't break eye contact.

"Yeah. Yeah, go." Seongwoo's words are choked out, and he hopes Sejun doesn't notice.

"Tomorrow—"

Seongwoo's heart leaps.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

Seongwoo doesn't trust his voice, so all he does is nod.

Sejun smiles before brushing past Seongwoo, leaving as quietly as he had come.

Tomorrow.

Seongwoo watches Sejun go. He'll always come back.

 

* * *

 

**2017**

In this lifetime, Seongwoo is a dancer. Not just the sway-to-the-music kind, but the takes-classes-and-is-pretty-damn-good kind.

He's currently in a cafe, sitting by the window, his laptop open in front of him. Woojin had told him to check over the song choices for their upcoming competition, but Jaehwan had been screeching in their dorm the entire morning so Seongwoo escaped to a cafe on campus.

Now, Seongwoo has his earphones plugged in, listening to the song choices. There are a lot of ballad songs, which is seriously out of Seongwoo's expertise, but he can just ask Daniel for technical help later on.

A powerful and beautiful ballad sounds in his ears, but Seongwoo finds that he can't concentrate, his mind preoccupied by thoughts of a different ballad played inside a different cafe in a different lifetime.

In this lifetime, he hasn't come across Sejun yet. He's not worried though. Several lifetimes of memories can make someone pretty patient, Seongwoo has learned.

There's a chime on the door, and Seongwoo belatedly glances up in reflex. He sees a flash of blonde hair run in, and he pauses, his hands freezing above his keyboard. The boy hurries behind the counter, laughing as someone yells _you're late_ and throws him an apron.

Seongwoo can't take his eyes off of Sejun. His blond hair is wispy and matches almost perfectly with his white sweater. Seongwoo thinks he looks like an angel.

It's funny how, even after several lifetimes, Seongwoo still gets his breath taken away by Sejun.

As Sejun is putting on his apron, he turns and makes eye contact with Seongwoo. Seongwoo is the one who looks away first — he swallows the bitter taste in his throat.

Seongwoo looks back up a minute later, just in time to see Sejun approaching, holding a glass on a brown platter. He feels his heart pick up when he sees that Sejun is making a beeline for his table.

This time, however, neither of them look away.

Seongwoo holds his breath as he stares up at Sejun, wondering what the first words out of Sejun's lips will be in this lifetime.

"You're beautiful."

Seongwoo blinks up at Sejun, eyes wide and speechless. In the back of his head, he vaguely picks up on the familiar melodious voice that simultaneously makes his heart leap and ache.

Sejun is looking down at him, the twinkle in his eyes so playful, the dimpled smile so familiar, that Seongwoo wants to cry.

Instead, he forces out a chuckle, taking the glass that Sejun is offering him with only a tremor of the hand. "Thanks, I get that a lot. I guess you're not bad either."

Sejun laughs, and Seongwoo follows because _god he's missed that laugh_.

"You're beautiful in every lifetime though."

And just like that, the laughter is knocked out of Seongwoo, and he is left gasping for air.

The smile Sejun is offering him is radiant, knowing, apologetic, _beautiful_.

A flash of raven black and chocolate brown flash in Seongwoo's eyes before they settle on the blond in front of him.

"You remember," he breathes out, trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I remember," Sejun affirms softly, taking a seat across from Seongwoo.

Seongwoo doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry. Instead, he reaches over the table to grasp Sejun's hand, eyes questioning. Sejun smiles and shifts their hands to interlock their fingers.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to remember," Sejun says, eyes regretful as he tightens his grip on Seongwoo's hand.

But Seongwoo is shaking his head. "Don't be. You weren't supposed to remember at all."

"I'm glad I did," Sejun says softly, with a smile and a squeeze to Seongwoo's hand.

"Me too."

There's so much Seongwoo wants to ask Sejun, but he keeps his mouth closed, content with just sitting here and looking at him.

There's a shout of _Im Sejun, you lazy ass!_ that makes Sejun wince and Seongwoo laugh.

"I'm coming, Chan!" Sejun yells back with a roll of his eyes.

Sejun untangles their hands and stands up with a grimace. Seongwoo pouts at the loss of contact.

"Tomorrow..."

Seongwoo looks up to see Sejun smirking at him.

"Yeah? What about it?" Seongwoo asks casually, just as playful.

"You'll come back." It's a statement, not a question, and Seongwoo grins.

"Will I?"

"You will," Sejun asserts with confidence. "And the day after, and the day after that, and—"

Seongwoo stands up too, stepping close to Sejun. Seongwoo tunes everything around them out, and judging from the way Sejun is looking at him, he is too.

He presses a quick kiss to the side of Sejun's mouth. Sejun's eyes sparkle and Seongwoo smiles.

"I'll come back every lifetime for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head since Huh Gak's "Only You" music video dropped. I (obviously) took some liberties with the interpretation, but only because I love both Ong and Sejun so much?? Alright, I'm probably just rambling by myself because no one ships this but that's alright. 
> 
> Oh, also...EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO STAN VICTON RIGHT NOW. Pls love my talented and very very underrated sons.


End file.
